a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in part for an optical plug-in connection for connecting optical waveguides to one another; with the plug-in part having at least one pivotable closure flap and a housing and at least one optical waveguide arranged inside the housing; and a sliding part mounted on the housing, especially inside the housing, displaceable, particularly linearly, at least relative to the housing; with the sliding part having at least one outlet and the plug-in part having at least one actuating element to pivot the closure flap; with the actuating element pivoting the closure flap during the sliding of the sliding part.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Plug-in parts of the type in question are known e.g., from DE 10 2004 025 512 A1. The plug-in parts can have one or more optical waveguides, with these optical waveguides of the plug-in connectors being connected by inserting the plug-in connectors into one another. From the document cited, the provision of closure flaps that are pivoted due to the sliding of the sliding parts is known, with these closure flaps closing the reception channels for the ferrules surrounding the optical waveguides. On the one hand, this has the disadvantage that each reception channel has to be provided with its own closure flap, which can be very costly for plug-in parts with several optical waveguides. Furthermore, plug-in parts of the type in question have the disadvantage that only the reception channels for the ferrules are covered and thus protected instead of the entire interior space of the housing.